Le dernier Uchiwa
by fleurdpine
Summary: La dernière bataille est enfin arrivée... Mais Sasuke Uchiwa, cette fois, a eu besoin d'aide, celle de Naruto, et de sa nouvelle recrue, Kimarhi. Mais... rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. OS OOC


Disclaimer Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ... la preuve, ils sont encore tous vivants !

Riiko (moi) et Kimarhi (Alex) m'appartiennent... et Ça ce voit, ne ? ;p

Le dernier Uchiwa...

Un nuage de poussière traversait le désert à grande vitesse, projetant cailloux et grains de sable dorés dans le ciel, sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter, comme poussé par un quelconque moteur... Il n'est, ici, nulle question de train, de bolide ou autre, dans le grand désert qui environnait le village caché de Konoha, ni même d'une menace, et encore, personne ne pouvait réellement le dire...

Le nuage de fumée se rapprochait du village qui, inconscient, ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'opposerait...

--

« Putain, droit le shuriken, DROIT ! C'est pas un rouleau à pâtisserie ! »

Une voix de sensei en colère hurla au travers d'une des fenêtres de l'Académie de Konoha, cette prestigieuse école qui formait les plus grands ANBU, en ce début d'après midi au village caché de Konoha.

Partout, dans le dit village, courraient des ninjas pressés, de jeunes étudiants portant des piles de rouleaux et de vieux sensei balafrés apprenant aux jeunes le maniement des différents jutsu...

Tsunade-sama, la nouvelle Hokage du village, avait ordonné que le nombre d'ANBU double, et que chacun mette du sien pour protéger le village caché, renforçant les barricades et les remparts du village, ce qui donnait à Konoha, un effet d'effervescence.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas toujours été comme cela, c'était même la première fois que le village atteignait un tel niveau de surexcitation, mais tout aurait été plus simple, sans la subite attaque d' Akatsuki.

« Droit, bordel ! Tu veux être tué par Akatsuki, ou quoi ?! » repris la voix du sensei contre son tout jeune élève. En effet, Akatsuki avait attaqué Konoha, dès que Naruto était rentré de son entreprise vaine de retrouver le jeune Uchiwa Sasuke.

L'organisation avait attaqué, et avait fait deux victimes avant que les ANBU de Konoha ne l'arrête, mais leur but avait été clair ; l'organisation voulait Naruto.

Mais Naruto avait décidé de leur échapper, et s'était activement joint à la protection du village.

« Kiba !!! » hurla soudain une voix dans l'Académie.

Une tête blonde arriva en tornade dans la salle où l'on entendait les cris du sensei, et Naruto Uzumaki fit un grand sourire à son ami Kiba, qui avait été nommé sensei pour l'occasion, exceptionnelle. Le jeune élève du maître-chien eu un soupir de soulagement, et s'éclipsa discrètement, tenant son shuriken comme un manche à balai.

« Laisse tomber. » déclara Naruto en voyant Kiba prendre une teinte rouge devant la fuite de son élève. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, je crois qu' Hinata a paumé son élève... » déclara Naruto en souriant.

Hinata était également devenue sensei après la subite attaque, mais sa timidité, maladive, rendait son travail bien moins efficace, et la perte de ses élèves, ou la mort, suivant le degré de résistance des dits élèves à la maladresse de la sensei, était devenue chose courante.

Kiba se prit la tête entre les mains, maudissant les têtes de pioche de ses propres élèves.

« Encore ? Comment Tsunade veut-elle qu'on en fasse des ANBU avant la prochaine attaque si ils se barrent tout le temps ?! » se plaint-il, avant de courir hors de sa salle de cours, vite suivit par Naruto.

--

Le nuage de poussière se rapprochait encore et toujours du village, à une vitesse qui ne faisait que croître, à la manière d'un bélier contre une forteresse de carton... Il aperçut les lourdes portes de Konoha, eut un sourire méprisant, et redoubla de vitesse. L'impact allait être violent.

--

Naruto traversa Konoha en courant derrière Kiba, qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que les shuriken n'étaient pas des manches à balai et qu'il fallait leur témoigner un peu de respect.

_Il travaille trop..._ songea Naruto en le regardant courir en souriant, se rapprochant sensiblement des portes de Konoha où avait été déplacé le centre d'entraînement. Mais c'était normal ; depuis l'attaque, dans laquelle deux genins avaient été tués, et deux, enlevés, mais soupçonnés d'être morts, dont personne ne savait l'identité et dont chacun se moquait éperdument, la quantité de travail de chacun avait pratiquement triplé. Le blond espérait simplement que le village tiendrait le coup lors de la prochaine attaque.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya, les tentatives d'enlèvement de l'organisation Akatsuki n'avaient quasiment pas cessé, que ce soit sur terre ou dans les airs.

En souriant à nouveau face au pathétique de ces tentatives, Naruto se rapprocha à son tour des portes de pierre du village qui, closes, ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient.

--

Le nuage de sable quasi compact calcula sa trajectoire contre le mur du village qui avait été visiblement renforcé, à la manière du boulet de canon.

Dix secondes avant impact...

--

« Hinata !! » appela Naruto en arrivant au pied du mur d'enceinte du village, en apercevant la timide sensei, qui rougit, comme de juste, en le voyant, la coupant dans sa conversation avec Kiba. Quelques ANBU expérimentés qui se trouvaient dans le centre d'entraînement sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, et levèrent des yeux inquiets vers le ciel, espérant que l'attaque d' Akatsuki ne serait pas pour de suite.

--

Cinq secondes avant impact... Le nuage plissa les yeux et le sable qui l'entourait se condensa en une multitude de flèches. L'attaque était prête.

--

Naruto leva soudain le nez, tout comme le firent Kiba et Hinata, sentant le sol trembler sous eux et leur sixième sens de ninja se mettre en alerte. « Oh non... » eut le temps de murmurer Hinata. « Ce ne peut pas être... »

« BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG ! »

Le mur d'enceinte du village caché explosa d'un coup, et un nuage de poussière grisâtre accompagna la chute des pierres du dit mur, tandis que le sol secouait le village par la puissance du choc. Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre quand toutes les pierres du mur tombèrent sur le sol, créant une gigantesque brèche dans le mur. Par chance, tous les ninjas présents dans la centre d'entraînement, poussés par leurs réflexes avaient eut le temps de faire un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, mais beaucoup étaient choqués. Le silence retomba sur le centre, comme sur tout le village, et chacun attendit que le nuage de poussière retombe sur le sol, pour voir quel cataclysme avait provoqué une telle explosion. Les plus vieux, dont Naruto, Kiba, Hinata et bien d'autres, étaient déjà en alerte et prêts à attaquer, sans un mot, concentrés sur le forme noire qui commençait à se découper dans le brouillard.

« C'est... » dit enfin Hinata, quand ses yeux blancs se furent habitués à la brume. Mais Naruto avait déjà vu, et acquiesça, trop sous le choc pour faire autre-chose. « C'est un serpent, oui... » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui, que pour autre-chose.

En effet, un gigantesque serpent complètement noir d'encre de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut toisait les ninjas d'un oeil méprisant d'un oeil doré et cruellement intelligent, parmi les débris du mur.

« S'ils ont des serpents à l' Akatsuki, maintenant, on a plus qu'à se trouver des mammouths ! » déclara soudain Kiba, semblant reprendre la totalité de son esprit. Sans un mot de plus, il fut le premier à bondir et lança une salve de shuriken sur le serpent qui ne le regarda même pas. Il fut vite suivit par une série d' ANBU qui lancèrent également kunais et shuriken en un bruit de métal sur l'animal, qui ne broncha pas.

Les armes rebondirent sur ses écailles luisantes et tombèrent en un fracas de tonnerre sur le sol.

« Putain, ils sont doués là-bas... ! » siffla Kiba en retomba à son tour sur le sol. Une boule de chakkra se forma dans sa paume tandis qu'il siffla un _rasegan _empreint de mépris, imité par dix autres ninjas qui encerclèrent le serpent. Naruto ne dit rien, et se mit également en position de combat quand ...

« Kiba, arrête...!!! » lança-t-il à son ami, avant que celui-ci ne lance la boule d'énergie. Kiba lui obéi immédiatement, et se tourna vers le blond.

« Quoi ? T'es jaloux, c'est Ça ? Tu veux t'en faire un manchon, un sandwich peut-être ?! » demanda-t-il, pressé d'en finir avec l'animal qui ne bronchait toujours pas. Naruto ne lui répondit pas, mais fixait avec stupéfaction le sommet du crane de la bête, sans un mot, la bouche grande ouverte

« Putain, me dit pas qu'en plus ils peuvent te rendre l'air con, à l' Akatsuki... » siffla Kiba. Naruto ne répondit toujours pas, et Kiba se décida à suivre son regard, avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

La forme sur le crane de l'animal soupira.

« Salut, Dobe. » déclara Sasuke Uchiwa du sommet de son invocation.

--

Toutes les boules de chakkra s'éteignirent d'un coup, chidori, rasegan, et autres jutsu s'évanouirent dans la surprise générale, et une rumeur parcourut l'assemblée de ninjas présents dans le centre d'entraînement. Sasuke Uchiwa venait, non seulement de détruire le mur de Konoha, mais en plus de revenir au village,après trois ans de silence radio.

Naruto eu un hoquet de surprise, qui se mua bien vite en sourire de gamin heureux. « T'es finalement revenu, je savais que tu reviendrais !! » cria-t-il à Sasuke, débordant de joie.

Le dit Sasuke lui lança un regard indéfini, sans même une considération pour le reste des ninjas qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds de surprise. « Je ne reviens pas, je passe pour venir te chercher, Naruto-teme. » dit-il, assez fort pour que le blond puisse l'entendre.

Un blanc s'en suivit.

« Tu viens chercher personne, Sasuke-baka ! On va fêter ton retour ! » s'écria Kiba, sortant également de sa torpeur. Sasuke ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu. « Naruto, j'ai besoin de ton aide, soi tu viens, soi je repars et on n'en parle plus. Choisis. » déclara-t-il, et le serpent siffla longuement, braquant ses orbites couleur d'or sur le blond.

« Sasuke... tu nous as... manqué... tu sais... » dit timidement Hinata, en se rapprochant un peu du serpent, les yeux baissés. Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait envers Kiba.

Naruto leva les yeux, et pesa un instant le pour et le contre.

« Si je viens, je ne sais pour quoi, d'ailleurs, tu reviendras à Konoha ...? » demanda-t-il en fixant Sasuke. Celui-ci acquiesça à contre-coeur. « Comme tu veux. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide, teme, le reste n'as pas d'importance. » siffla-t-il.

Naruto se retourna. « Kiba, Hinata. » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Prenez soin de vous, je ne serais pas long. »dit-il enfin. Et avant même que l'un des deux ninjas n'aie pu dire un mot, Naruto avait sauté sur le crane du serpent.

« Mais arrêtez-le ! » cria soudain un des ninjas regroupés autour de la bête. Comme un seul homme, tous les ninjas reprirent leurs offensives contre la bête, à grands coups de boules d'énergie bleutée, mais c'était trop tard. Le gigantesque serpent noir avait déjà repris sa course folle dans le sens inverse, emportant avec lui la fin de mon histoire...

--

Quand Tsunade-sama arriva au centre d'entraînement quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que sa colère pour le mur défoncé eu envoyé dans le dit mur une dizaine d' ANBU.

« Où sont-ils partis ? » demanda-t-elle à un vieux jûnin, qui secoua négativement la tête pour signifier son ignorance. Une veine bleue palpita sur la tempe de Tsunade, puis elle soupira. « Réparez-moi ce mur, et je veux tous les genins de l'expédition pour retrouver Uchiwa Sasuke dans mon bureau. IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Et il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de contredire la Hokage.

--

Le serpent filait plein nord, avec sa vitesse habituelle, faisant voler au vent les cheveux de Sasuke et de Naruto sur son crâne. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé un mot depuis leur sortie de Konoha, chacun trop plongé dans ses pensées, quand...

« On arrivera dans une demi-heure, Sasuke-san. » Naruto se retourna d'un coup, pour voir à qui appartenait la voix grave qui venait de parler, pour se retrouver face à un homme qui semblait de son âge, vêtu d'un large kimono entièrement blanc. Son visage, barré d'une cicatrice à peine refermée qui balafrait sa joue, était également aussi blanc que celui de Sasuke, mais ses yeux, loin d'être noirs, avaient une couleur claire, du bleu ou du blanc, Naruto ne le savait pas, et le fixait avec une lueur indéfinie. Ses cheveux, très noirs, contrastant avec le blanc de son habillement et de ses prunelles, se dressaient en pics sur sa tête, et aucun bandeau frontal ne les empêchait de bailler sur son visage, qui se durcit en voyant Naruto.

« Kimarhi. » déclara Sasuke, comme pour répondre à la question muette de Naruto, en fixant un point loin devant lui. « C'est qui ce mec ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant , en détaillant le blond de la tête aux pieds. « Combien de kilomètres avant d'arriver, Kimarhi-san ? » demanda Sasuke, sans même répondre à la question de ce dernier.

Kimarhi soupira, et s'assit en tailleur aux côtés de Sasuke. Naruto eu le temps de voir briller dans son dos l'éclat de deux lames argentées et entre-lacées.

« Je ne ferais rien tant que tu me m'auras pas dit qui il est, Sasuke. » dit-il, sans regarder Naruto.

Le brun se tut un instant, mais Kimarhi soutint son regard, si bien que Sasuke finit par céder. « C'est Naruto Uzumaki, il rentre dans l'histoire, maintenant, Kimarhi. »

ce dernier eu l'air satisfait, et se leva. « On est à 100 kilomètres du point de rencontre, Sasuke, c'est le moment de le mettre au courant. » dit-il avant de s'éclipser vers la queue du serpent.

Sasuke le regarda partir, mais quand il tourna la tête pour se replonger dans ses pensées, le poing de Naruto rencontra sa joue en un « PLAF » sonore.

« Maintenant, tu M'EXPLIQUES ! » hurla Naruto, prêt à renvoyer un autre crochet du droit dans les dents de l' Uchiwa dont la joue commençait déjà à rougir. « Qu'est-ce que je FOUS ici, sur le CRANE D'UN SERPENT, à me faire insulter par des TRONCHES de BALAFRES ?!! » continua-t-il. « EXPLIQUE, ou je... ! » finit-il en croisant les bras, mais il ne put finir sa phrase ;Sasuke le tira violemment par le pantalon pour le forcer à s'asseoir à ses côtés, en se massant la joue de sa main libre. « Naruto, tu la fermes, et je t'expliquerais. » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Le blond obtempéra en marmonnant et ramena ses genoux sous son cou.

« Il y a deux mois, » commença Sasuke. « J'ai vaincu Orochimaru après qu'il aie tenté de s'emparer de mon corps pour en faire un réceptacle pour je ne sais trop quoi, après avoir subi son entraînement. J'ai quitté Oto-no-Kuni après avoir libéré un groupe de ninjas emprisonnés par Orochimaru pour de futures expérimentations, et après avoir emprunté l'invocation d' Orochimaru. » continua-t-il sans regarder Naruto.

« Comme l'autre balafré ? » demanda ce dernier, en se retournant pour regarder Kimarhi qui s'était assis au bout de la queue du serpent, en jouant avec quelque chose qui semblait non seulement pointu mais également tranchant à en juger de l'éclat argenté qui brillait au soleil. «Il me fout les jetons ce mec, pourquoi tu l'as pris avec ? » continua Naruto.

« Kimarhi est le seul survivant de la destruction d'Oto no Kuni, et sa vivacité d'esprit m'est très utile pour ce que je vais faire. » dit Sasuke.

« Ça me dit pas ce que tu comptes faire... t'es chiant, Sasuke. » conclut Naruto.

« Je compte détruire Akatsuki, ça te va comme réponse ? » s'irrita le brun. « Je vais massacrer ce ramassis de ninjas de seconde zone, pour leur faire ravaler leur fierté, mais nous étions pas assez de deux avec Kimarhi pour le faire, et je savais que tu avais des problèmes avec eux, donc tu vas m'aider à les éliminer. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Non seulement Sasuke venait d'aligner plus de cinq phrases de suite sans faire de crise cardiaque mais en plus, il avait l'intention de s'attaquer à l'organisation !

« Waw... je te savais ambitieux, mais pas à ce point, Sasuke-teme ! » s'écria Naruto. Sasuke lui adressa un sourire avant de replonger dans le flot de ses pensées, l'air un peu plus enjoué qu' auparavant.

« Deux minutes avant arrivée, Sasuke-san !! » s'exclama Kimarhi en se redressant d'un bond pour rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke sur le sommet du crane de la bête qui continuait à avancer.

« Akatsuki, nous voilà !! » s'écria Naruto en sautant sur ses pieds.

Au loin, se profilait l'ombre d'une villa en ruine.

--

« Sama... que fait-on, ils arrivent... Puis-je y aller ? »

Une voix aiguë, comme celle d'une petite fille se profila dans le rai de lumière de la pièce. La fille, car s'en était bien une, qui avait parlé passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs tandis que ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs de cruelle impatience envers l'extérieur du QG de l' Akatsuki.

Son interlocuteur ne leva pas les yeux, qu'il garda clos. « On attend, Riiko. On attend. » répliqua-t-il.

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina d'un rictus cynique tandis qu'elle se rasseyait dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant déjà de l'excitation du combat qui s'annonçait. « La vengeance, c'est un plat qui se mange froid... » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

--

« Waw. » fut le seul mot de Naruto quand, dès qu'il sauta du sommet du crane de la bête, Kimarhi esquissa en vitesse deux trois signes des doigts, et que le serpent se tranforma en petite figurine de pierre noire. Devant eux se dressait une grande villa entièrement en ruines, le QG, plus si secret que ça, de l' Akatsuki.

« Sasuke-san , t'as un plan ? » demanda le ninja au kimono blanc en détaillant, les poings sur les hanches, la villa. Comme de juste, l' Uchiwa ne répondit pas, mais Naruto lança un grand sourire à Kimarhi. « J'en vois qu'un ; on fonce dans le tas et on les massacre tous ! » déclara-t-il, surexcité. Kimarhi se tut un instant, observant le visage de Sasuke.

« Vous me _le_ laissez, le reste, je m'en contre-fous. » dit enfin ce dernier, avant de tranquillement se diriger vers le QG , juste après avoir activé le sharingan sans un mot.

« Laisser qui ? Laisser quoi ? » demanda Naruto dans le vide.

Kimarhi ne répondit pas, mais tira de dans son dos deux petites lames d'argent attachées entre elles par ce qui semblait être un cure-dents, l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Naruto examina un instant les deux ridicules lames avant de regarder Kimarhi en éclatant de rire.

« Tu vas quand même pas te battre avec ta lame de rasoir ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke peut bien te trouver ? T'es son bouffon, ou quoi ?! » se moqua Naruto, mais ses moqueries lui restèrent bien vite dans la gorge, quand Kimarhi siffla un jutsu qu'il ne put entendre et que sa lame doubla de volume pour donner naissance à une véritable lance à deux tranchants de la taille d'un homme, dont les lames, recourbées, brillaient sous le soleil.

« C'est qui le _bouffon_, maintenant ? »demanda le ninja en souriant ironiquement envers Naruto, accrochant sa gigantesque lame dans son dos. Naruto lui tira la langue tout à fait professionnellement et tous deux entrèrent dans la villa, suivant Sasuke.

L'intérieur du QG était tout bonnement lugubre. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une ancienne habitation qui s'était délabrée ; un grand escalier à demi esquinté montaient vers les étages supérieurs, et un autre, encore en pire état, descendait vers ce qui devait être une cave. Les deux ninjas étudièrent l'endroit un instant, avant que Naruto ne croise les bras. « Eh ben... Sasuke nous abandonne alors, et je me retrouve avec ... toi ? » demanda-t-il à Kimarhi qui, lui, avait déjà commencé à s'approcher de l'escalier qui descendait.

« Il a mieux à faire pour l'instant, notre boulot est de se débarrasser du reste de l' Akatsuki. » murmura le ninja en blanc. « Et pour le moment, on descend, le chakkra émane de l'étage inférieur. » déclara-t-il en retira la lame de son dos.

Naruto le suivit en soupirant, bras toujours croisés derrière la tête. « N'empêche que Sasuke nous abandonne... » se plaint-il tandis qu'il s'approchait des escaliers. Kimarhi testa la résistance des planches de bois, et jugea que ces dernières n'étaient pas fiables ; il sauta donc dans la cage d'escaliers, disparaissant dans le noir.

« Et c'est parti... » déclara Naruto en sautant à son tour dans le noir.

--

« Riiko, tu peux y aller. Mais laisse-les en vie, affaiblis-les, et cela suffira. Je les veux vivants. » siffla la voix dans le noir. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus; la seconde d'après, la forme aux cheveux blonds avait déjà sauté dans la lumière, prête pour le combat qui s'annonçait.

Quand à les laisser vivants ... un accident de parcours pouvait si vite arriver...

--

« Putain, ce que c'est noir... ils connaissent pas l'électricité ici, ou quoi ? » demanda Naruto en tentant de s'orienter dans le noir, suivant la couleur du kimono de Kimarhi, devant lui, qui semblait briller dans le noir. « Attends, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose. » déclara celui-ci.

Naruto ne dit rien, mais quelques minutes après, une boule de feu dansait au dessus de leurs têtes, entourée de fins filins de chakkra, éclairant un couloir aux murs complètement nus de pierre grise.

« Ok, peut-être que je t'avais sous-estimé, au final... » dit moqueusement Naruto. Pourtant, au lieu d'avoir un sourire ironique en retour de sa moquerie, le blond n'eut qu'un regard concentré.

Il était ninja, il compris vite, et fit volte face.

Devant lui se dressait quatre hommes immobiles, chacun tenant un shuriken dans sa main, leurs visages invisibles.

« Oh oh... » murmura Naruto. Mais il ne put en dire plus ; les quatre hommes se lancèrent sur eux deux, shuriken pointé droit devant, en direction de leurs coeurs. La réaction de Naruto ne se fit pas attendre ; il se décupla en une multitude de clones identiques, et concentra du chakkra dans la main de chacun de ses clones pour former une boule d'énergie bleue.

Ces derniers, nullement impressionnés, tirèrent également, chacun leur tour, une étincelle d'énergie qui illumina le couloir, mais Naruto et ses clones furent les plus rapides ; en un grand cri, ils sautèrent en l'air et envoyèrent les multiples rasegan sur les clones qui implosèrent en une explosion de lumière. Le blond, haletant, se retourna vivement et put observer un autre spectacle : Kimarhi avait ressorti de derrière son dos sa gigantesque lame qui brillait de tout son long sous des gerbes d'étincelles et il la faisait tournoyer autour de lui, à grands crissements. Les hommes qui lui faisaient face, tandis que le ninja en blanc ne faiblissait pas sous leurs attaques, tombèrent comme des mouches, coupés en deux, net, par la puissance de la lame.

« Bien joué ! » s'exclama Naruto, en regardant Kimarhi remettre sa lame dans son dos. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard cynique, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. « C'est pas normal surtout. » déclara-t-il.

« On est à l' Akatsuki, ça ne peut pas être des combattants ! » finit-il en regardant autour de lui. _( et Tobi alors ...? ndrl)_

Naruto haussa les épaules. « En attendant, ils ne nous ont pas donné beaucoup de fil à retordre... peut-être que je suis aussi trop fort pour eux ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir de pierre grise, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Kimarhi soupira, en se demandant comment il ferait pour supporter un tel abruti auprès de Sasuke, et suivit le dit abruti, non sans être suivit à son tour par sa boule enflammée qui éclairait ses pas.

« Dis, Kimi, » commença Naruto, pour tenter de casser l'oppressant silence qui s'était installé dans le long du couloir aux couleurs sombres.

« C'est Kimarhi... » siffla celui-ci en passant son doigt le long de la lame qu'il transportait sur le dos.

« Ouais, Kimarhi, comment ça se fait que tu sois resté pour aider Sasuke-teme ? » demanda Naruto, sans cesser d'avancer, bifurquant de temps en temps à gauche ou à droite, visiblement complètement aléatoirement. Naruto entendit un éclat de rire jaune derrière lui.

« Je suis pas resté de mon plein gré, je me suis, en quelque sorte, fait recruter par Sasuke-san... Il avait besoin d'aide pour tuer un _certain homme _et comme j'étais là... Mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui , il a l'ambition, et la capacité, il fera de grandes choses, et je ferais de mon mieux pour l'y aider. » déclara Kimarhi, en se perdant dans ses pensées, sa lame se balançant dans son dos en un crissement à en faire pâlir un dentiste. _( j'aurais du le faire se battre avec une craie... ndrl)_

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais vit soudain une faible lueur au bout du couloir, comme celle que ferait la lumière du jour, derrière laquelle on entendait une série de cris et d'éclats de voix divers.

« Kimarhi, je pense qu'il est là. » dit Naruto, redevenu soudain grave. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité au fond de la lumière, et les deux ninjas se tendirent, avant d'avoir le même réflexe ; tous deux se mirent à courir en direction de la lumière, se bousculant presque.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!! » cria une voix masculine au loin, mais aucun des deux ne put la reconnaître. Kimarhi dégagea d'un coup de bras sa lance à doubles tranchants, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

« CHIDO... AAAAAAH !!! »

« C'EST LUI ! » hurla Naruto à son compagnon, en reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke. _(pas taper... ndrl) _

« IL A DES ENNUIS ! » finit-il avant de frapper le sol du talon et de se propulser vers la lumière, à la même vitesse que le fit Kimarhi.

Les deux ninjas déboulèrent dans la zone lumineuse aussi rapidement que des flèches, mais se protégèrent les yeux, la lumière, bien trop forte, les aveuglant déjà, si bien qu'il leur fallu un certain temps pour retrouver leur vue.

« S-Sasuke ?!! » hurla Naruto, les yeux complètement ébloui.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel le blond cligna des yeux une vingtaine de fois, pour accélérer la retrouvaille de sa vue puis...

« Uzumaki Naruto, je me trompes ? » demanda une voix aigüe dans la lumière, si bien que le blond ne vit pas à qui elle appartenait. Il lui semblait pourtant que c'était une voix féminine, mais ne répondit pas. « Et Kimarhi ... » continua la voix. Naruto n'entendit pas de réponse, et supposa que Kimarhi était également aveuglé. « C'est vous, les deux _ninjas_ qui viennent pour venger le petit _crétin _? » se moqua la voix, et le blond qui entendre, impuissant car aveuglé, un bruit de pas claquant sur le sol. « Oh, je suis d'une grossièreté, je ne me suis même pas présentée... Riiko, messieurs ! » _( enfin... ! ndrl)_

Des que la voix eu prononcé son nom, les lumières de la pièce se baissèrent instantanément, et Naruto put voir enfin à qui appartenait la voix, en se relevant de sa chute. Il s'agissait d'une kunoïchi qui devait avoir son âge, bien qu'un sourire cruel qui lui déformait le visage ne lui donne une dizaine d'années de plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux très blonds, presque blanc qui reflétaient encore le peu de lumière qui restait dans la pièce, et ses yeux gris anthracite lançaient un regard plein de mépris à Naruto.

« Que... » commença Naruto, sur ses gardes. Mais il ne put en dire plus.

« SALOPE !! » _( aouch... ndrl)_ Le blond détourna vie la tête pour rencontrer le visage brillant de haine de Kimarhi à ses côtés, qui avait déjà son arme dans les mains. La blonde tressaillit mais ne répondit rien, fixant toujours Naruto.

« Kimi...? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, convaincu que le ninja avait cassé le dernier câble qui le retenait à la raison, pour attaquer ainsi une alliée potentielle _( t'as qu'à croire. ndrl) _et certainement la dernière personne qui avait vu Sasuke dans le coin, juste avant de rester muet de surprise.

De surprise mêlée à de la terreur.

De la terreur mêlée à de la colère.

Derrière les jambes de la kunoïchi se tenait un corps, que la faible lumière lui permit d'identifier, comme ce qu'avait fait Kimarhi avant lui.

Des cheveux noirs, éparpillés dans tous les sens, et recouverts de sang rouge carmin, une mare de ce même sang baignant autour d'un corps sans vie recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Du cadavre de Sasuke Uchiwa.

_( Sabrez le champagne !! ndrl )_

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil haineux à la kunoïchi qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. « Ça fait mal, hein ? » demanda-t-elle. Pour les deux ninjas, s'en fut trop, et sur un regard, les deux s'élancèrent contre la fille qui ne bougea pas, en un grand cri.

« TU VAS PAYER !!!!!! » (_t'as qu'à croire, le retour... ndrl) _ hurla Kimarhi, juste avant de frapper la ninja, la première des lames en avant... et de se rendre compte qu'il venait de frapper le vide. Un rire s'éleva de nulle part tandis que l'illusion qui représentait la kunoïchi s'effaçait petit à petit. Naruto et Kimarhi tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, et ne purent que s'immobiliser...

Le cadavre de Sasuke se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes recouvertes de sang, et les os de son cou craquèrent lorsqu'il releva le crane pour diriger deux yeux sans pupilles sur les deux ninjas qui, fascinés, ne pouvaient qu'observer. « Sasuke... Kimarhi... vous êtes lourds... » murmura Sasuke avec une voix proche de l'agonie, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang recommençait à couleur le long de son nez et de ses bras, les os de sa mâchoire craquant à chaque nouveau mot.

Puis, sans un signe de plus, il se ré-affala par terre, en un bruit d'os fracassés. Kimarhi et Naruto sursautèrent, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre, ne pouvant croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir puis...

« C'est une illusion... cette SALOPE a fait une ILLUSION de Sasuke, MORT !!!!! » hurla Naruto en relevant à toute vitesse la tête. « Sasuke est vivant, mais TOI, t'es MORTE ! » continua-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui, tout comme le faisait Kimarhi. _(merde... il pouvait pas JUSTE être mort, ne ? ndrl)_

Un grand rire hystérique retentit à nouveau et résonna dans toute la pièce, tandis de de multiples hommes habillés de noir apparaissaient de partout dans la pièce, encerclant Naruto et Kimarhi.

Ces derniers, pris au dépourvu, se mirent dos à dos, Kimarhi avec sa lance enserrée dans ses mains, et Naruto, avec les doigts déjà brillants d'énergie.

Les hommes commencèrent à se rapprocher.

« Ce sont des illusions... » murmura Kimarhi en dévisagea un des hommes. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous... »Mais comme pour répondre à sa question muette, un des hommes du cercle meurtrier bondit sur lui, shuriken en avant, et le ninja en blanc se plia en deux presque instantanément alors que l'homme disparaissait. « PUTAIN !!! Ils sont bien réels, et ils frittent !! » cria-t-il en se tenant le bras, où son kimono blanc de neige commençait déjà à prendre une couleur rouge. (_rouge et blanc, miam miam... ndrl )_

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto concentra du chakkra dans ses doigts, et Kimarhi raffermit la prise sur sa lame, laissa le sang couleur sur son kimono.

« Prêt ? » souffla le brun. Naruto acquiesça, et tous deux s'élancèrent.

Sous le coup du rasegan de Naruto périrent la moitié des illusions de la kunoïchi, brûlés net par la force du jutsu amplifié par la haine du Kyuubi envers la fille, mais un des coups d'une des illusions atteint son but à un moment quelconque, et Naruto se retrouva avec quelques coupures insignifiantes sur les bras, tandis qu'il se perchait sur une des excroissances du toit de la pièce, pour observer Kimarhi. Ce dernier, pensa Naruto en appliquant une étincelle d'énergie bleue sur ses blessures, était rudement doué ; il tournait sur lui même, et on ne voyait de lui que son arme dont les lames brillaient, en même temps qu'elles touchaient un nouveau corps. En moins d'une minute, tout fut finit, et les corps des illusions disparurent.

Kimarhi rejoignit le blond sur le toit, son kimono qui, autrefois avait été blanc, ayant pris une teinte rougeâtre.

« Qui c'est, cette fille ? » demanda le blond, en regardant autour de lui.

« J'en sais absolument rien, mais il faut l'arrêter, sinon elle risque de vraiment tuer Sasuke-san. » murmura Kimarhi. _Sharingan_ murmura-t-il en scrutant la pièce de tous les côtés, sous l'oeil atterré de Naruto.

« Sharingan ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux du ninja passer du bleu clair au rouge. « Depuis quand t'as ça ...? » (_... s'en fout...ndrl)_

« T'occupe. » répliqua Kimarhi, avant de pointer un coin de la pièce du doigt. « Elle est là. » dit-il d'un ton assuré, avant de sauter de son perchoir, vite suivi de Naruto.

« Comment tu vois ça ? D'où tu sors ton Sharingan ? Eeeh ! Attends moi !! »

--

La ninja blonde tourna sur elle même. Les deux shinobis avaient mystérieusement disparu, et Riiko avait comme l'impression que la situation lui échappait quelque peu...jusqu'à ce qu'un faible bruit ne lui fasse tourner vivement la tête vers la direction qu'il indiquait.

« Je t'avais dit que ton cure-dent ferait du bruit...! » se moqua Naruto. Kimarhi lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'épaule , et sortit le dit cure-dent de son dos avec un rictus cynique pour la fille qui se redressa avec ce même sourire... en moins bien assuré. « Rêve pas... »murmura cette dernière en reculant, avant de sortir une collection de shuriken de sa poche avec un air menaçant.

Naruto et Kimarhi échangèrent un regard, semblant se comprendre mutuellement.

« _HENGE ! _» cria Naruto après avoir également reculé. L'instant d'après, une multitude de clones apparurent autour du blond, tous animés du même regard féroce, ne bougeant pas, alignés bien droits devant la blonde. « Pff, tu comptes vraiment m'avoir avec une technique si pitoyable ? » se moqua cette dernière tout en bougeant les doigts à une vitesse fulgurante. Les dix shuriken qu'elle avait dans les mains prirent soudain de l'ampleur et devinrent aussi gros que des pastèques. Kimarhi ne dit rien, mais sont sourire s'élargit pour devenir un rictus moqueur, presque effrayant.

« Avec ça ...? Non... on a bien mieux... » déclara-t-il.

« MAINTENANT ! » hurla Naruto.

Immédiatement, Kimarhi bondit sur les épaules d'un premier Naruto, et la blonde lança un premier shuriken géant à toute allure en direction des deux. Le shuriken coupa net le premier Naruto en deux, qui s'effondra sur le sol, avant de disparaître, mais, déjà, Kimarhi avait bondit sur le second Naruto qui s'était placé devant le premier, sa lame en avant.

« On est PAS au CIRQUE, BORDEL !!! » ( _et Naruto n'est PAS un singe ! ndrl )_hurla la blonde en lança un second shuriken qui trancha net en deux le second Naruto qui finit comme le premier. Kimarhi ne sembla pas vouloir l'entendre et continua de sauter de Naruto en Naruto, se rapprochant tout doucement de la blonde qui, trop occupée à décimer l'armée de Naruto, ne le vit pas arriver.

Les shuriken géants volaient de partout, tranchant en deux ( _envie de pastèque tt à coup lol ndrl) _les clones de Naruto et, quelques minutes plus tard de fracas d'armes et d'acier, il n'en resta plus qu'un sur lequel était perché Kimarhi, à quelques centimètres seulement de la ninja qui leur adressa un sourire fatigué, tenant fermement dans son poing son dernier shuriken, brillant de sueur.

« Alors comme ça... » commença-t-elle, avant de faire littéralement fondre son sourire, pour deux raisons. La première d'entre elles était que les deux clones de Kimarhi et de Naruto venaient de s'effacer en un grand sourire moqueur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle venait de se battre contre de simple illusions.

La seconde était l'étrange sensation de froid dans le milieu de son dos.

La blonde fit volte face pour se retrouver avec la lame d'une lance à double tranchant sous la gorge, et deux ninjas aux yeux pétillant de mélange haine/moquerie lui faisant face.

« Alors comme ça... » repris Naruto en singeant la voix de la blonde. « T'as trouvé plus fort que toi, hein, avoue ? » se moqua-t-il en pointant Kimarhi du doigt. En dernier recours, Riiko sortit un kunai de sa poche et taillada dans le vide, les yeux fermés en constatant sa défaite.

« AYE ! » cria Kimarhi sous le coup quand la petite lame atteint son poignet, toujours rattaché à sa lance. Un filet de sang coula de son bras, mais sa poigne sur son arme ne faiblit pas, malgré la grimace de douleur qui s'étalait désormais sur ses yeux.

« Pas sympa ce que tu viens de faire. » dit Naruto. « Mais si tu nous dis où est ton « maître », on te laisse partir sans dommages... » finit-il en fixant la blonde.

Riiko ne dit rien, mais sourit en regardant le filet de sang du poignet de Kimarhi s'épaissir pour couler d'autant plus vite, et tacher le sol de multitudes de gouttelettes rouges. « Rêve. » dit-elle enfin, avec un magnifique doigt d'honneur pour Naruto, avant d'attraper le manche de lance à Kimarhi qui, trop surpris, ne bougea pas, et de l'enfoncer dans sa gorge. (_dingue... je suis dingue... ndrl _)

Le corps de la blonde tomba mollement sur le sol, sous deux paires d' yeux trop choqués pour réagir.

La lame de Kimarhi tomba avec elle, et se perdit bien vite dans le flot jaillissant ( _âmes sensibles, je vous avait prévenues ... Non ? Bon, maintenant c'est fait ndrl) _qui gargouillait hors de la gorge tranchée de la fille, dont les yeux sans vie semblaient regarder les deux ninjas, immobiles.

Ses cheveux blonds prirent la couleur de son sang et sa gorge béante eu un dernier sursaut, avant que le corps ne repose à terre, fontaine cramoisie au goulot morbide. _(j'arrête, j'arrête... j'en ferais plus pour Sasuke... pas taper ! ndrl)_

« Mais elle est timbrée !!! » réagit enfin Naruto en détournant la tête du cadavre. Kimarhi acquiesça, puis retira avec une grimace de dégoût la lame du sang pour l'essuyer sur son kimono. « Était. » rectifia-t-il, avant de s'intéresser à sa propre blessure. Son poignet ne s'était pas arrêté de saigner, loin de là, et le brun créa une boule de chakkra bleuté en un rien de temps pour l'appliquer sur sa blessure qui se referma partiellement, laissant encore s'échapper quelques gouttes de sang mordorées sous la lueur du chakkra _( aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse faire du sang mordoré... m'enfin, c'est Kimarhi, hein ! ndrl) _

« Bon... c'est pas tout ça... » murmura Kimarhi, en poussa Naruto, qui regardait toujours le cadavre de Riiko avec intérêt. « Mais je pense que Sasuke-san a besoin de nous. » déclara Kimarhi en arrêtant le flot de chakkra sur son poignet. Naruto quitta des yeux le cadavre pour suivre la ninja, qui avait déjà pris la direction d'une porte sur sa gauche, semblant visiblement suivre le chakkra de l' Uchiwa.

--

« Kimi... » demanda Naruto, alors que les deux ninjas étaient, une fois de plus, dans un des couloirs sombres du QG, se fiant uniquement à l'intuition de Kimarhi.

« C'est Ki-ma-rhi. » siffla ce dernier, concentré sur sa recherche de Sasuke.

« Ouais, comme tu veux. » dit Naruto. « A ton avis, c'était qui le maître de la fille ? » continua-t-il tout à fait innocemment. Kimarhi soupira. « A ton avis ? Ça ne pouvait être qu' Uchiwa. » finit-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas, revoyant encore le corps de la fille.

« Lequel ...? » demanda enfin Naruto. Kimarhi se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tuer Naruto de suite pour sa bêtise.

... pourtant...

... et s'il avait juste ?

--

Les deux ninja arrivèrent enfin, suite à l'intuition de Kimarhi, dans une autre pièce circulaire violemment éclairée, un peu du genre de celles qu'ils venaient de quitter, à quelques exceptions près.

La première était que tous les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de longues traînées sanguinolentes, passant d'un rouge carmin à un rouge sombre, et dessinant de longues ombres sur le mur.

« Putain... ça c'est battu, ici... » murmura Naruto.

« Sans déconner... t'es perspicace, tu sais ? » continua Kimarhi en regardant la seconde exception. Deux corps gisaient à terre, entourés d'un gigantesque champ magnétique rond entremêlant des longs filins de chakkra rouge et bleu. Deux corps que l'on reconnaissait de loin.

Le premier d'entre eux était à genoux, et son corps était recouvert d'une longue cape rouge à nuages noirs qui était déchirée en de multiples endroits. Ses yeux, rivés vers le sol, étaient encore animés d'un féroce _sharingan_ qui dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher.

Uchiwa Itachi _( gyyyyyahhh... ndrl ) _dont le chakkra continuait d'entourer le champ magnétique, avait rendu les armes.

Le second était couché à terre, ses yeux rouges animés d'une haine féroce, mais ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si noirs, étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de sang qui provenait de son crâne, sang qui continuait à couler lentement sur son front, tandis que son chakkra, qui, lui, était bleu, entourait également le champ magnétique.

Sasuke Uchiwa était exténué.

« SASUKEE !! » s'exclama Naruto en s'empressant de s'approcher du champ, ne voulant pas le toucher.

La seconde forme tourna la tête avec peine, en direction de la voix.

« Naruto... t'es vivant... Riiko n'a pas réussi ... » réussi-t-il à murmurer difficilement, la respiration sifflante. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. « Elle était... avec TOI ? » demanda-t-il. Et devant l'absence de réponse, remplacée par un sifflement rauque des deux Uchiwa... « Sasuke-teme, t'as voulu nous TUER ? » finit Naruto.

Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel Kimarhi rejoint Naruto, incapable de parler devant une telle trahison, puis la second forme étouffa un rire douloureux. « Bande d'abrutis ... » siffla Itachi d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. « Ce petit con vous prend pour des boulets, et il a bien raison... » souffla-t-il, sans relever la tête. « Pourquoi ne vous as-t-il pas pris avec, selon vos petits crânes idiots ?! » se moqua-t-il cyniquement, sa voix baissant au fur et à mesure de ses mots.

Pour Naruto, s'en fut trop.

« TU ... MENS !!! » s'exclama-t-il. La fureur déclenchée par sa folie l'entoura de chakkra rouge, et ses traits prirent celui du renard, faisant reculer Kimarhi. « TU M'AS AMENE ICI, SASUKE-BAKA !! JE PENSAIS QUE TU AVAIS BESOIN DE MOI ET QUE L'ON ALLAIT REDEVENIR AMIS !!! » hurla-t-il. Une puissante effusion de chakkra plus rouge que toutes les autres, jaillit de Naruto pour frapper le dôme de chakkra qui enveloppait les deux frères pour le faire voler en éclat. Naruto ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, les yeux trop occupés par la rage et Kyuubi reprenant doucement le dessus sur lui.

« N ARUTO !! » hurla soudain Kimarhi dans le fracas des ondes de chakkra qui s'entre-choquaient.

Le Kyuubi persista un instant, ordonnant au blond de se jeter sur le gêneur pour le massacrer... Mais Naruto se calma soudainement, empreint d'une grande tristesse, pour se tourner vers Kimarhi.

Les deux Uchiwa n'étaient plus protégés par le dôme, ce qui permit aux ninja de s'approcher lentement, Naruto avec les larmes aux yeux et Kimarhi avec l'air le plus grave qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

( _AUCUNE envie de tuer Itachi ... aucune de te laisser en vie ou de faire souffrir Naruto, ou même d'épargner Sasuke ... Alors comme je suis motivée, je vais faire plusieurs fins, a toi de choisir celle qui te plaît ndrl )_

_(Fin 1)_

Tout en s'approchant du plus jeune des deux Uchiwa suivi de Kimarhi qui ôtait les dernières traces du passage de Kyuubi, Naruto se mit à repenser à tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécus avec lui... Et ne put croire qu'il l'avait aussi lâchement trahi, réduit à tenter de le faire assassiner par une fille qui baignait maintenant dans son sang. Et en renvoyant l'image de cette kunoïchi qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui était maintenant soumise à son propre suicide, les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent de haine.

« Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » demanda soudainement Kimarhi, en voyant Naruto se saisir d'un long kunai effilé, regardant Sasuke avec autant de haine que possible. Mais il était trop tard. Sasuke Uchiwa ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux pour voir l'éclat de l'acier briller à la lumière, puis la lame entra lentement dans sa chair en un crissement sinistre.

Kimarhi vit avec horreur le couteau ressortir de la chair de Sasuke pour y replonger immédiatement avec sauvagerie, tandis que Naruto regardant avec délectation le sang de son ancien ami et nouveau traître se répandre sur le sol, en une rigole rouge, avant d'éclater de rire comme un véritable dément.

« Ahaha, t'étais mon AMI, hein ? Mon AMI !!! » rit Naruto en replongeant à nouveau le couteau en Sasuke. Kimarhi le laissa faire puis...

« Ahem. » Les deux ninja relevèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un Itachi Uchiwa vivement remis en encore entouré du chakkra de son soin. Ils ne purent bouger. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvèrent plongés dans le Mangekyou et le noir envahi leurs esprits.

« La trahison, c'est de famille. » siffla l' Akatsuki en sortant de la pièce d'un pas vif.

_(ma préférée !!)_

_( Fin 2 )_

Soudain, Naruto s'immobilisa. « En fait... » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

« C'est de sa faute ... » finit-il en se retournant lentement vers Itachi. Ce dernier semblait dans un semblant de coma, mais son visage était étiré d'un rictus vicieux.

« Naruto... » l'avertit muettement Kimarhi en voyant le blond s'approcher lentement d' Itachi, mais Naruto ne réagit pas. « Si tu le ne les avait pas tué... » murmura le blond. « Il ne m'aurait pas trahi... » Et sans un mot de plus, il donna un léger coup de pied dans le corps du ninja déserteur, qui tomba à la renverse.

Itachi Uchiwa était bel et bien dans les vapes.

« Pas pour longtemps... » murmura Naruto. Puis, sous le regard amusé de Kimarhi, qui portait déjà secours à Sasuke, il attrapa un shuriken de sa poche, et le fit voler devant les yeux d'Itachi.

« S'en est fini de ta course... » rit Naruto avec les yeux remplis de haine pour ce fauteur de troubles. Et il plongea le shuriken dans le coeur de son ennemi qui laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, comme celui du poisson que l'on étouffe lentement.

Naruto lui redonna un coup de pied, plus violent celui-ci, et Itachi tomba en arrière, et les os de sa tête craquèrent en coeur.

« Ça fait un connard en moins... » murmura Kimarhi malgré lui, tandis que Naruto revenait vers lui, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

La dernière image d' Itachi Uchiwa fut celle de la lame de Naruto, cachée par son sourire d'amitié envers Sasuke. Itachi Uchiwa était bel et bien mort, se dit Kimarhi en sortit de la pièce, un Sasuke dans les vapes dans les bras.

_(bouhouhouu...)_


End file.
